


Elastic Heart

by desrouleaux



Category: Split (2016), Split - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward First Times, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, O boy here we go..., Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: They thought they could, so they did.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Samuel is the 20th of Kevin's 23 identities. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Music] Inspiration for the Prologue:  
> Sofi Needs A Ladder – Deadmau5  
> Hold On, We’re Going Home – Drake  
> I Put A Spell On You – Annie Lennox

**January 25 th, 2014  
**

* * *

 

The air around the nightclub was hot and sticky as Riley moved her body to the sound of Deadmau5’ _Sofi Needs A Ladder_. She could feel another body behind her move and press itself against her back. They danced to the rhythmic beat in unison as some people in the crowd ogled the pair.

Riley felt the vibrations of the deep bass under the soles of her ankle boots while she let herself get carried away by the mixture of music and flickering lights. Here, amid a crowded dance floor, pressed against bodies and surrounded by carefree, drunk people – she felt at peace.

Just as the song ended and a new one started, Riley turned her face towards the person still pressed against her as they spoke.

“I’m glad you got me to come with you tonight!”

Riley grinned as she felt slender arms hug her from behind. She patted her friend’s forearms affectionally, before she turned around and flung her own arms around the other woman’s neck.

“Me too, Jazz.”, Riley slurred into Jasmin’s ear as she pushed some of her curly locks out of the way. Jasmin let out a giggle and placed a single peck on the corner of Riley’s mouth; by this point the women were only swaying loosely to the beat of the music.

When Jasmin pulled back, her eyes fixated on something behind them. “Riles –”

Riley let out a giggle. “I know, – we look gay.”

Jasmin shook her head with a grin on her face and leaned forward. “There’s a guy watching us.”

Riley arched an eyebrow curiously. “Is he hot?”

Jasmin shrugged and bit her lip. “I guess, but – not my type.”

The blonde snorted; she knew that Jasmin was secretly dating a guy from the university. All night she had watched her friend reject guy after guy, declaring them as unattractive and _not her type_ , when Riley knew for a fact that wasn’t the case.

“You should go and talk to him.”; Jasmin urged her, followed by a soft push. “The one with the white V-neck and leather – oh shit”, she paused and ducked behind her smaller friend.

“Uhm, what the fuck are you doing?”, Riley laughed and grabbed her friend by her slender shoulders, forcing her up again.

“I think he knows we’re talking about him.”

Riley mustered up her confidence and risked a look over her shoulder eventually. – She spotted him immediately. He was casually standing on the steps leading down to the dancefloor – and he was indeed still looking at them; obviously amused.

Riley inhaled sharply. _Damn.,_ she thought and felt the heat slowly creep up to her cheeks, turning them a crimson red under her makeup.

She quickly grabbed one of Jasmin’s wrists, right as she turned around. “Bar. Drinks. Now.”, Riley announced and started pulling her off the dancefloor; not even caring if her friend had heard her.

“You do know that you just went in the opposite direction of him, right?”, Jasmin inquired, just to be sure, after they arrived at the bar.

Riley waved the barkeeper over and nodded. “What? – I, uh, I’m aware, yes.”, she answered matter of factly and ordered four shots of Tequila right away.

Jasmin watched as Riley quickly licked the salt off the back of her hand as soon as the shot glasses had been served in front of her, downed the liquor, bit the slice of lemon without hesitation, and the grimace of disgust on her face afterwards.

“Are you alright?”

Riley wiped her chin with a napkin, proceeded to prepare the second shot and urged Jasmin to do the same. “Huh? Yeah, I’m good. Just losing my buzz a bit.”

Jasmin squinted her eyes in suspicion, but raised her shot glass nevertheless. “Cheers.”, Riley said, smiling – and they drank simultaneously.

Just as they had slammed their glasses back onto the counter, Riley felt a tap on her shoulder – and she reflexively turned around.

She came face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face, presumably caused by her surprised reaction.

“Hey”, he started and paused for a moment before he continued speaking. “Would I come of as creepy if I’d tell you that you two are great dancers?”

Riley felt Jasmin nudge her side enthusiastically, before she answered. “A little, yeah.”

His lips spread into a bright grin. “Guess I won’t be doing that then.”

Riley could feel his gaze on her, but avoided to make eye contact. His eyes were just too blue, too mesmerizing.

“I’m Samuel, by the way.”, he introduced himself and held his hand out to Riley.

Finally, Riley found the courage to look up at him and shook his extended hand hesitantly. “Riley.”, she introduced herself as well and noticed that his hands were unusually soft for a tough looking guy like him.

Jasmin watched the scene unfold before her and stifled a smile. “Name’s Jasmin and, uh –“, she quickly stood up from her seat, signaling for Samuel to sit down instead. The curly-head turned to her friend. “I gotta go find Cameron, Riles. Make sure she’s fine, y’know.”, she said and ruffled her hair awkwardly while pretending to look around for their roommate.

Behind Samuel’s back, Riley mouthed a silent _Fuck you_ towards her friend.

Jasmin smiled sweetly and proceeded to pat his arm after he sat down on her previous seat. “You wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on her for me, would you? She gets really freaky when being unattended.”

At this point, Riley’s mouth hung open in disbelief and sheer embarrassment; Samuel only shrugged. “Sure.”

“Great!”, Jasmin exclaimed and winked at her friend before she happily skipped away; disappearing into the crowd.

A moment of silence passed in which Riley tried to hide her madly blushing face behind her hands, before Samuel turned back to her. “So”, he started, followed by a soft chuckle. “Freaky, huh?”

Riley let out a deep sigh. “Please tell me you don’t believe her.”

Samuel shrugged his broad shoulders again; a mischievous smirk on his face. “Well, I don’t know you, so –“

As their eyes locked, Riley felt a little more confident– and she blamed it on the alcohol. “We could change that.”

Samuel licked his lips and squinted his eyes ever so slightly at her, before leaning in a little closer. “Can I buy you a drink?”

* * *

 

After having a drink at the bar, Samuel suggested to move to a quieter place at the club – and they somehow ended up in a far corner of the lounge.

They were sitting on one of the white two-seat sofas; small enough for their knees to be touching. The music was not as loud as before, but still loud enough that they had to lean in to each other to have a proper conversation.

Riley soon found herself getting more comfortable around Samuel. He was charming, witty and seemed to be genuine interested in her, even though she had the slight feeling that he was a real womanizer, only putting on a show for her. – And although she kept that thought in the back of her already intoxicated mind, she couldn’t help the attraction she felt towards him.

Every time he smiled at her, her heartrate seemed to increase and every time he leaned forward – so he could listen to what she was saying, – she could smell his heady perfume.

The moment he suddenly took of his leather jacket and revealed just how muscular he really was under his tight white V-neck shirt, Riley’s breath hitched in her throat. The first thought that came to her mind was, just how much she wanted to touch his bare chest and feel his ripped muscles flex under her palms. – She licked her lips as he watched the thin fabric stretch over his biceps.

“I guess you train a lot?”

Samuel pressed his lips together to keep himself from smiling as he watched Riley ogle his upper body. “Eh, my job keeps me fit.”, he answered. “I don’t like gyms that much.”

Riley let out a laugh. “Oh? – What’s your job then?”

Samuel tilted his head and squinted his eyes as if he was pondering. “You know, you have really nice lips – and a great smile.”

Riley was taken aback – and snorted. “Uhm – thanks?”

She felt her cheeks heat up again and cursed herself internally; she had no idea why he had such a strong influence on her.

“Yeah –“, he started and put his hand on one of her knee carefully. “I, –“ Now he was the one licking his lips as he scooched a little closer to her.

Riley swallowed harr She watched him and felt goosebumps spread over her skin as his gaze kept dropping to her lips.

“I would really like to kiss you, you know.”, he confessed in a husky tone and let his hand wander a little up her thigh.

For a split second, Riley considered turning him down just to make him try harder, but then again, she was too caught up in the moment; too much enjoying his presence and his looks.

“Then why don’t you just go for it?”, she dared him seductively and tilted her head slightly.

It was all Samuel needed, before he gently grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers until she responded by licking at his lush bottom lip. He smirked against her and started massaging the back of her neck as their tongues mingled.

Riley didn’t know how much time had passed while they were sharing steamy kisses and gentle touches – but to her it was too soon when she suddenly heard whooping and hollering next to them. She could hear a displeased groan escape his mouth as Samuel pulled back and looked at their disturber.

“I said keep an eye on her, not devour each other, man.”, Jasmin laughed and sat down on the armrest next to her friend. Riley rolled her eyes. “Your timing, Jazz – superb.”

Samuel leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “Indeed.”, he chuckled and licked his bottom lip; he could still taste her. “Did you find your friend?”

Jasmin hugged Riley from behind and smooched their cheeks together. “Yeah, but she’s with her boyfriend and I don’t like him – at all.”

Riley clicked her tongue as her friend gave her another smacking kiss on her cheek. She always got painfully clingy, the drunker she got. “Riles, can we go get some waffles?”

Samuel laughed when he saw Riley’s apologetic look on her face.

“Please?”, Jasmin whined and tugged at her friend’s black off-shoulder top. Riley sighted and grabbed her wrist. “Only if you behave.”

Jasmin giggled girlishly, nodded and jumped off the armrest. She then turned to Samuel. “Was nice meeting you, Steve.”

Riley stifled her laughter and watched as Samuel cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, you too.”

“Oh, and by the way, you and Riles look pretty hot together.”, she said and winked at him, before Riley had a chance to chase her off. “Riles, say goodbye to your boy-toy and s’go.”, Jasmin urged her. “Imma wait at the entrance.” And she skipped away.

Riley facepalmed herself, sighing. “Oh god”

“Boy-toy?”, Samuel asked amusedly and grabbed his jacket off his armrest. Riley looked up at him and shrugged. “Ignore her. She’s drunk.”

Samuel put on his jacket and offered his hand out to Riley afterwards. She accepted his help and he pulled her up against his chest. “I wouldn’t mind it though.”, he mumbled, before he entangled her in another passionate, yet quick, kiss.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see that people liked the Prologue! :D Now I hope you lovely people like the first chapter as well! <3
> 
> [Music] Inspiration for this Chapter:  
> Pumped Up Kicks - Foster the People  
> Drink You Away - Justin Timberlake  
> Closer - Kings of Leon

“I still don’t get why he didn’t just ask for your number.”, Riley heard Jasmin yell from the bathroom. “You know? Like a normal guy.”, Jasmin added; making her friend roll her eyes again while she applied her makeup in her own room.

The whole week they had already been arguing over the last weekend’s encounter with Samuel.

Riley chose not to answer any more questions that Jasmin kept asking her, but that didn’t stop the curly haired woman at all.

“I’m just saying –“, she started, suddenly standing in the doorframe of Riley’s room.

Riley looked up at her and snorted. Jasmin had her hair tied up in a messy bun, she wore a long pastel pink shirt, which showed off her brown toned legs, and she was furiously gesturing around with her toothbrush as she talked. “No guy arranges his first date with the girl he’s seemingly into, at the nightclub they met, without even bothering to ask for her number as a backup.”

Riley clicked her tongue, unimpressed. “Are you done now?”

Jasmin pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest; with her toothbrush poking out at the side. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, you idiot.”

Riley frowned at her. “Uhm, you **do** know that you were the one who left me alone with him, cause you think it’s about time for me to get laid again, don’t you?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she turned to her mirror again, reaching for her concealer. “He asked me to meet up with him before he had to leave. Same day, same place, same time. –It’s gonna be fine, Jazz. Don’t worry.”, she reassured her friend.

It was silent between them, before Riley could see out of her peripheral vision, how Jasmin left her room; sighing loudly. “And it’s not a date!”, Riley yelled after her; grinning to herself when she heard another frustrated huff from her friend.

* * *

 

After arriving at the same nightclub from last weekend, Riley and Jasmin gathered at the bar to get a drink first.

Riley kept looking around nervously for any sight of Samuel.

“It’s still early, Riles. Calm down, girl.”, Jasmin snickered on the barstool next to her and sipped on her Long Island Iced Tea.

“Yeah”, Riley grabbed her own drink and took a long gulp. She felt her friend’s gaze on her and was surprised when she noticed the visible concern in her eyes. “What?”

Jasmin shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just –“, she stopped mid-sentence and smiled instead. “Nothing.”

Riley rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what Jasmin wanted to tell her, again.

* * *

 

As the night went on without any sign of him, Riley’s mood dropped with every passing minute. The two women were standing at the railing on the floor which overlooked the whole dancefloor, still on the look-out for Samuel; until Riley could see her friend yawn, out of the corner of her eyes. “Are you serious?”, she snapped at her and gripped the glass she was holding a little tighter.

Jasmin smacked her lips nonchalantly and shrugged. “I’m tired, Riles. I could lay in my bed right now, but instead I came here with you, so you could meet a weird guy who didn’t even ask for your number.”

“Wow”, was all Riley could come up with in that moment. She was mad, but not at her friend.

Jasmin sighted. “I’m sorry, it’s just –“, she stopped and squinted her eyes as she looked down at the dancefloor. “Is that him?”

Riley sighted. “We’ve already assumed that, like 23 times tonight, so – no probably not.”

Jasmin shook her head enthusiastically and slapped her friends arm repeatedly; urging her to look as she pointed at the only bald guy at the side of the dancefloor; happily chatting with a few people.

Riley gasped as she realized it actually was him; talking and flirting with other women.

“Listen, Riley, he’s not worth it anyway.”, Jasmin tried to console her, but Riley shook her head and downed the rest of the burning, clear liquor with one gulp. “Fuck no”, she muttered, before shoving the empty glass into her friend’s hand.

She rushed down the stairs as fast as her high heels let her, and proceeded to push through the dancing crowd, until she reached the other side of the dancefloor – where he was still standing. At this point she was panting angrily and tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath, before she tapped his shoulder blatantly.

Riley watched as he excused himself and turned around to her elegantly. She could see the two girls, he had been talking to, glare at her with sheer hatred and that alone only fueled her own anger.

“Uhm, are you serious? What the fuck, Samuel?”, she yelled, just to be heard over the loud music.

Up close to him, Riley noticed that his stubble from when she had last seen him was gone, along with his whole attitude, it seemed.

He had a gleeful smile on his face as he scrutinized her. “Sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t catch your name?”

Riley couldn’t hide the hurt expression on her face when he asked for her name, and he noticed. His face dropped with concern. “I’m – Barry.”, he introduced himself quickly and offered his hand to her. Riley looked at it, then up to him again. Those eyes; those damn blue eyes. She swallowed hard and pushed his hand away. “Are you fucking with me right now?”

Barry frowned and licked his lips nervously; shaking his head. “I –“, he started, but Riley didn’t want to hear it. She turned around swiftly and stormed off into the opposite direction instead; off the dancefloor, just away from him.

“Fucking asshole.”, she muttered under her breath as she felt her throat tighten. _No.,_ she thought. _Don’t you fucking dare and start crying._

* * *

 

Riley stared at the ceiling of her room. On top of her sulkiness, it was raining heavily – taking away the opportunity to go for a jog. She listened to the soft sound of raindrops hitting her window as she let her thoughts wander again.

Everything led to Samuel in the end. She was still not over him, the whole situation, and it bugged her – badly, but she knew how much she was already getting on her roommates’ nerves and it had only been a week ago. Both, Jasmin and Cameron, were still acting nice and asked her to talk to them if she wanted to, however Riley dropped the topic _Samuel_ around them.

After all, Jasmin had been right all along. _He’s not worth it._

“Then why are you still thinking about him?”, the blonde said out loud and sighted. _Because it fucking hurts._ , she thought.

“Riles?”

Her ears perked up as she heard Jasmin call her name. “Riley!”, she called again, this time while knocking at her door.

“You may enter my fortress of solitude, my friend.”

The door swung open. “You know, it’s creepin’ me out whenever you talk like that.”

Riley looked up at Jasmin and snorted. “Of all people, you laugh at me?” Jasmin walked up to her friend. “Why are you lying on the floor anyway?”, the curly haired women asked and simultaneously laid next to her.

Riley shrugged with her hands neatly folded over her chest. “I felt like it.”

“And is there a reason why you’re wearing running shoes? It’s raining.”

Riley arched an eyebrow as she side-glanced at her friend. “Take a guess.”

Jasmin snickered to herself. “You wanna order some pizza and forget that you’re heartbroken for a moment?”

“I’m not heartbroken, asshole.”, Riley laughed and sat up. “But yeah, let’s order pizza. I’m starving.”

* * *

**February 12 th, 2014  
**

  
Working the last shift on a Wednesday night at a coffee shop was never thrilling – needless to say, this day was no difference for Riley. The last customer had come in over an hour ago and there were still 43 minutes to go, before she could close the doors behind her, after counting the register and cleaning up.

She was scrolling through her phone in the back room, when she heard the little bell of the entrance ring, announcing a new customer. It was strange to have someone come in that late, but it happened, so she brushed it off.

As she walked to the front, towards the counter, she saw him walk up to her and her heart immediately sunk.

“Fuck”, she breathed softly as she stared at him in disbelief. “Unbelieveable.”

Again, he looked the same, yet different. His whole demeanor seemed shy and awkward as he stood in front of the counter, with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing plain dark pants, along with a plain black shirt under a denim jacket.

Riley straightened up and decided against making a scene. “How can I help you, sir?”, she asked blandly and waited for an answer.

He hid the small smile on his lips by looking down at the counter, vehemently avoiding eye contact.

“I, err, I’m Kevin.”, he introduced himself and looked up at her eventually as he heard no response from her.

“You’re fucki–“, Riley stopped herself and looked around, remembering the video surveillance of the shop. She inhaled deeply, before she proceeded, leaning a little bit over the counter. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?”, she hissed and leaned back again.

He flinched and his shoulders slouched, leaving him to look even more vulnerable. “N-no.”, he stuttered, his voice soft. “My name is Kevin Crumb, and I –“ He sighted and forced himself to make eye contact with her. “I’m sorry.”

Riley was perplexed; dumbfounded and utterly confused by his apology, but for some reason – maybe because of the way he looked, with such guilt in his eyes – she believed him. She was lost for words and chose to listen as he continued talking.

“I’m sorry for what happened and –“ He sighted again as he tried to think of the right words. “They – like you.”

Riley frowned, utterly confused. “What? – Who?”

He ignored her questions and continued to try and explain. “They told me about you and I – I just had to see for myself and, err” He stopped and pressed his lips together, swallowing hard.

Riley was torn between feeling sorry and somehow scared of him. She shook her head slowly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about and – whoever you are, just –“

“Here”, he quickly cut her off and placed a small, folded piece of paper on the counter. He slid it to her and pulled his hand back. “I think it would explain to you what happened.”, he said and cleared his throat. “Just look it up.”

Riley looked at the paper and back up to him. His blue eyes looked sincere and whatever had happened between them prior, Riley still found them mesmerizing. “Please.”, he suddenly added with a slight undertone of desperation.

Riley neither said yes nor no, but reached out to take the paper anyway.

Kevin exhaled the breath he had been holding, scarcely audible. “Thank you.”

She nodded and tucked the small paper into the back pocket of her black jeans, just as the phone in the back room started ringing. Riley took a quick look at the clock on the wall. “Shit, that’s my boss.”

She could see the confusion on Kevin’s face. “He always checks in on the last person at the store before closing time.”, she explained to him. He nodded understandingly, before she rushed into the back room and picked up.

“Hello?”

 _“Riley? Everything good?”,_ the deep voice of her boss resonated on the other line.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s been quiet for the last hour.”, Riley assured him and leaned back, curious if Kevin was still waiting for her.

_“Go ahead and close up then.”_

Riley smiled to herself. “Yup, thanks Ken.”

They quickly hung up again and as Riley walked up to the front, she wondered if he was still there; only to discover that he was, in fact, gone. She shook her head, slightly disappointed, and began cleaning the counter, once again pondering about the whole situation.

* * *

 

On her way back home she kept thinking about him. She didn’t know how to feel about him anymore; but she couldn’t deny the fact that she still felt utterly attracted to him. His eyes drove her crazy – even though this time they had carried a deep sadness in them. Riley was intrigued by him and now she didn’t even know how to feel about herself anymore.

The apartment was already quiet when Riley tiptoed to her room. She knew that Jasmin had classes in the morning and assumed Cameron was at her boyfriend’s home again.

Closing the door behind her carefully, she immediately went over to her desk without turning on the light, thus she almost tripped over scattered shoes and clothes on the floor. Cussing quietly, she finally reached her laptop and turned it on, and as she sat down the small paper suddenly poked her, as if it wanted to remind her. It had remained unopened all the way home after all.

“Alright”, she mumbled to herself while she pulled it out of her pocket. “Enlighten me, internet.”

Riley took a deep breath, before she started to unfold the paper with a thumping heart.

“Hm”

His handwriting was clear and tidy, but those letters didn’t make much sense to her. Quickly, she opened a browser and clicked at the searching bar as her curiosity grew with every second. Without hesitating, she typed in what he had written.

_D I D_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! :) 
> 
> \- and I'm aware that it's kinda confusing and chaotic right now, but I swear I got it all planned out! :D
> 
> xoxo


End file.
